Ambrosia
by Mai-Tt
Summary: "I know." But you don't stop. You don't stop. Your lips keep moving, and there's a ringing in my ears and my heart that once floated sinks heavily to the bottom of its cage. My throat is constricted and breathing hurts but I'm nodding all the same because I heard you loud and clear. "I love you."


**Disclaimer: I don't own either character mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Your kiss, it hurts. It leaves my head pounding, and my lungs feeling nonexistent. Your kiss stings. Your teeth sink into my skin quickly, and your tongue seeps out like liquid to soothe it. But I still feel it, that residual thud, and I gasp. I gasp for more, because that pain has become my antidote, my peace of mind. There are no thoughts in my head, it's not possible when there's so much more to feel. Feeling you, being able to touch you is safer than any words we could ever exchange. To convey through our bodies what we've yet to speak is so much easier than talking, because words can hurt. But as I feel you hold me tighter, as I let my fingers tremble and quake as they trace the ridges of your spine through your shirt, the pain subsides and makes way for the uncontrollable passion. Passion that lay hidden behind your irises in wait of a sign to come forward and indulge me again.<p>

In the midst of it all, what I feel most prominently is your breath, so hot it burns as it pans across the length of my collar bone. It has me arching at your touch, my heart threatens to free itself from the confines of my ribcage because of the call. You come close and the smell of your hair intoxicates me, even as the panting breaths you let out in my ear seem to tear me apart. They're the beginnings of words you won't yet say and it hurts so much because I want so badly to hear you say them, yet at the same time, my desires hold me back.

So my heart throbs with your exhales and I clutch you tighter because I need you to feel me. I need you to need me as much as I need you. You leave a sweet taste on my tongue and a warmth in my chest with your embrace. My head rests on your shoulder because words are too dangerous, and if I open my mouth too soon, I might say something important, with a quiver in my voice because it's laced with love. Your eyes search mine as you pull away slightly, my grip still strong on your neck and I stand bear for you, wondering if you see how you affect me.

My eyes drop down to your lips as you take one between your teeth. I watch as your tongue sweeps out before the words form.

"What're you thinking about?" I expected it, and the answer flows easily. Too easy.

"Ambrosia." You frown in confusion and it's cute, so naturally I smile."In Greek mythology, it's a food for gods. But it's supposed to taste really good. And it's used in medicines, I think." I'm too busy thinking about it to notice your smile until it's taking up your entire face.

"Why are you thinking about Greek mythology?" Your smile is cute and charming and the urge to giggle is strong, but I cover it by clearing my throat.

"I don't know. It reminds me of you, I guess." My face is warm, and while we aren't kissing right now, having you so close is making my head foggy. I lean in to gently peck your lips again and like always, it's like the world's clear.

"I'm tasty?" You're chuckling.

"Yeah, a little." Your laughter dies and my smiles fades into a look of concentration as I allow my gaze to travel and take in the contours of your face. My eyes are drawn back to yours when you force me to remember why I prefer not to use words with you.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" You're uncertain. I know that. I know you want confirmation, and I know you want something concrete to hold onto, and so much more that I shouldn't be prepared to give you, but I still take the bait because I'm still flying high from the taste of your lips.

"How am I looking at you?"

"I don't know, like you…" I raise my eyebrow in question. "Like you want something."

"And? Does that bother you?"

"No, what bothers me is not knowing what you want from me."

"Well, what do you want, Vega?"

"I want to know what this is."

"This is us making out."

"But we're not making out right now, we're talking."

"Then this is us having a damn conversation. And don't get smart with me, Tori."

"I don't think you can talk. But seriously, Jade?"

"What?" You've stopped making sense to me, and to be perfectly honest, you're starting to annoy me.

"You know you only ever look at me like that when we're here." You gesture around the janitor's closet. I scoff before I can help myself.

"Well, if I made heart eyes at you all the time then this wouldn't be a secret, now would it? And isn't that the whole point?"

"But-"

"Vega, what do you want me to do? Dump Beck for this?"

"I don't know, maybe? No, I do. I want you to break up with him, and I want us to be something. Something real. Because I-" My eyes are closed tight to hold in tears when I cut you off.

"I know." But you don't stop. You don't stop. Your lips keep moving, and there's a ringing in my ears and my heart that once floated sinks heavily to the bottom of its cage. My throat is constricted and breathing hurts but I'm nodding all the same because I heard you loud and clear.

"_I love you."_

My hands are clutching your shirt and my head is tucked into the nape of your neck and I'm leaning on you desperately.

"I know." I answer softly. You've done it. After months of kisses and stolen glances, you've said what's needed to be spoken, and it makes my knees go weak when the thought passes through me; I could love you. I know I can because I do. Your words flow through me, they twist around my waist and they strike me through the chest as they free me. My lips move on their own as they kiss up your neck. Your sighs and your moans and your whimpers fill me up and as I breathe you out, it's relief that makes my chest lighter. It's relieving to say the words, but they catch in my throat and get caught between our lips, sealed with truth from each of our hearts. They've always been on the tip of my tongue, but fear held them back. But the taste of your lips gives me something akin to courage.

"Okay," it vibrates through me. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hi there! I haven't been on here in forever, and then I read the word ambrosia and I wrote this all of a sudden. I'm not quite sure how to feel about it, but if you feel the urge to do so, maybe let me know what you think? Also, about my other story, I Want You To Want Me, I didn't put it as completed, but it is. I liked leaving it open ended and the more I tried to write another chapter, the more I liked the ending, so yeah. This will probably be a one-shot in case you were wondering.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Mai-Tt :(:**


End file.
